Veneno
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: • A escuridão tomou a noite, a sala. E também todos os seus sentidos. SasoSaku. - Minna, aqui é a Andressa Lima, antigo perfil teve a senha perdida. x.x
1. Prólogo

Yooh minna. Bem, como eu expliquei no meu perfil, eu sou a antiga Andressa Lima, e como a anta aqui esqueceu a antiga senha, criei um novo perfil. Pretendo continuar as fics que eu deixei paradas. Enfim, estou de volta com uma SasoSaku /nãomediga, e que não é uma UA. O prólogo está meio curto, porém era o que eu queria. Aí vai..

-

-

-

Veneno.

• **Um, dois, três passos. **

_Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro. Sentia estar sendo seguida. Andou, parou, suspirou._

• **Quem era ?**

_A casa estava vazia. Tão vazia, que seus delicados e leves passos faziam eco, eco este que se fazia ouvir em um bom som, e que deixava-a mais assustada devido a situação em que estava. Era uma Kunoichi experiente, a mais forte ninja médica. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha seus medos. Ocultos medos, infantis medos. Desde que se tornara a única sobrevivente do clã Haruno, vivia ali, na grande e sombria casa. _

• **Tic Tac, Tic Tac.... CLACK !**

_Parou e virou para trás, assustada com o barulho que se fizera ouvir. Seus curtos cabelos róseos moveram-se com graciosidade à um vento frio que vinha de uma janela aberta. Encolheu-se, e novamente olhou em volta. Virou-se, e voltou a andar. _

• **Quem está aí ?!**

V

E

N

E

N

O

_Sentiu como se tivesse sido picada por algo, uma agulha talvez. Um grito de horror morreu em seus lábios que se moviam, porém sua voz não saia. Uma risada baixa e sinistra, que ao mesmo tempo lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo se fez ouvir. Viu uma cabeleira ruiva, e então seus olhos se arregalaram. _

• **E então, tudo ficou escuro. **


	2. O início

Yooh miinna ! Well, eu simplesmente não agüentei. Eu tive que postar logo o primeiro capítulo. Ta, eu queria fazer um suspense básico, mais não consegui. ç_ç'

Well, well.. Of first, a fic vai ter capítulos inicialmente curtos, porém bem explicados, ao meu ponto de vista. Aí vai :D

-

Capítulo um.

O início

Acordou assustada. Olhou em volta, e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Parecia estar em um grande quarto, todo decorado em tons de vinho, e os móveis negros. Assustador, pensou se encolhendo na cama. Olhou para si mesma, e se assustou, vendo que não estava com a roupa que horas antes estivera. Aliás, estava dormindo a horas, dias, meses ? Não sabia responder.

Levantou-se a passos incertos da cama, em direção a um espelho. E qual foi seu susto ao ver que estava parecendo uma boneca, na roupa e na aparência. Fora maquiada perfeitamente. Seus olhos, com uma sombra negra com um leve fundo avermelhado. Suas bochechas com um blush rosado, e seus lábios pintados de vinho. Aquilo estava cada vez mais assustador.

Seus cabelos rosados tinham um arco de cor negra. Em seu pescoço, uma fita com um singelo laço vermelho. Desceu o olhar para o vestido que usava, e seu susto foi ainda maior. Usava um vestido longo, negro, justo até a cintura e rodado dela em diante, até o joelho. A parte de cima do vestido parecia mais um corpete; Cheio de fitas vermelhas em " x " amarrando-o. As mangas eram balonett. Realmente, estava parecendo uma boneca.

Deu passos para trás, assustada, com uma mão sobre o peito. E então de supetão, levantou-se, concentrando chakra na mão esquerda. Sairia daquele lugar !

Com o chakra concentrado, estava pronta para socar a parede, quando a mesma risada de horas antes se fez ouvir. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. A adrenalina pulsava em suas veias. Quando estava pronta para socar a parede, seus movimentos foram travados.

• **Mas o que ?**

A mesma risada se fez ouvir. Escutou passos, e seu corpo continuava travado, mal movia os olhos. Braços fortes rodearam seu corpo pela cintura. Sua voz não saía devido ao desespero que sentia.

- Sakura, Sakura... Minha doce Sakura. Pensava mesmo em fugir ? – As palavras morreram em seus lábios ao reconhecer a voz. Como ? Ele estava..

- Morto... V-você está.. Morto... – Ela balbuciou com muita dificuldade. Sentiu o corpo ser solto. Ele sabia que a mesma estava tão assustada, que nada conseguiria fazer naquele momento. Virou-se, e então deu passos para trás. Ele estava vivo. Vivo.. E Humano ! Como podia ?

- Estou tão morto quanto você, minha querida. – Disse com sarcasmo, observando a garota. – Você cresceu garotinha.

- Não sou mais uma garotinha ! – Retrucou irritada.

- Sim, eu vejo.. – O outro deu uma risada, e então foi até ela, deslizando a mão pela lateral de seu corpo.

- NÃO ME TOQUE ! – Disse com desespero, dando um tapa no rosto dele. Ou ao menos tentando. Sua mão foi segurada, e apertada, torcida. A dor brilhou em seus olhos verdes.

- Jamais ouse levantar a mão para mim. Você está fraca, sobre o efeito de um veneno. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu idiota ! Me solte ! Logo Konoha virá atrás de você, e você está ferrado ! – Ela disse ameaçadoramente.

• **Como se fosse adiantar.. Pobre garotinha.**

Somente a risada mais alta de Sasori ecoou pelo local. Ele empurrou a garota, que caiu deitada sobre a cama, e logo em seguida se encolhendo.

• **O que ele queria ? **

- Konoha jamais nos achará aqui. Nunca. Onde estamos, é impossível o acesso. Olhe a sua volta. Estamos dentro de uma floresta, e aqui é realmente muito longe de tudo.

- Seu maníaco ! Piscopata ! – Gritou sem pensar, e outra risada do homem se fez ouvir. Sasori estava lindo, perfeito. A kunoichi pode observar, suas vestes eram negras. Uma calça negra, e uma blusa de mangas igualmente negra. Como alguns dos botões estavam abertos, pode observar, ele estava.. Humano. Mais como ?

- Eu sei o que observa, Sakura. Sim, estou humano. Eu tenho muitos e muitos jutsus.. Como pode ver, também sobrevivi a luta com aquela velha gagá.

- Não fale assim da Chyio-baa-sama ! – Defendeu, irritada.

- Ficas ainda mais bela irritada. Bem, por hora, lhe deixarei em paz. Mas logo voltarei. Saiba que isso, está apenas começando... – Deu um sorrisinho de lado, e Sakura não pode deixar de corar. Ele saiu do quarto, e ela pode escutar o barulho do mesmo trancando a porta.

• **O que ele quer de mim ? **

Sakura não pode deixar de notar, ele estava deveras bonito. Quase se estapeou devido a esses pensamentos. Seu coração batia de forma rápida e descompassada, estava muito assustada.. Eufórica por te-lo visto, talvez. Suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Acalme-se Sakura.. – Murmurou para si.

Olhou para o teto, e suspirou.

• **O que vai ser de mim, de agora em diante** ?

Suspirou, e não se permitiu chorar. Não era mais uma garotinha fraca e irritante. Não mesmo. Começou a pensar. Sasuke havia retornado a vila, depois da invasão da Akatsuki, que graças a Kami havia sido destruída. Naruto agora era o novo Hokage. Sakura tinha agora 19 anos, a mais conceituada ninja médica depois de Tsunade. Tinha superado sua mestra, afinal. Mais de que adiantava isso, se mal conseguia se livrar de um cara maníaco, que antes era uma marionete, e que agora era humano ?

Socou uma almofada. _Droga ! Estou ferrada_, pensou.

-

Well, aí o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem. Kisu kisu minna ! \õ


	3. Dias

Olá oessoas !

Bem, carnaval, sabe como é né.. Viajei ! Por isso não postei nada. Desculpem mesmo o sumiço ç_ç'.. O capítulo não está muito bom nem muito grande, mas fiz o que pude, estou com um sério bloqueio u_u.. Como ainda não há perguntas ou coisas assim nas reviews que eu agradeço de coração, pois são minha fonte de inspiração 3, eu gostaria de agradecer a Darknee-chan, Demetria Blackwell, Paty-kon-chan, Tsuki-kawaii-chan, Bruna Lopes, hana-chann, Belle Sharingan e UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL .

Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração ! Aí vai =D

-

Dias.

Os dias passavam, e Sakura não sabia quantos eram ao certo. Sua cabeça estava desnorteada, não sabia quando sairia dali, isso se saísse dali. Sasori também não lhe dava trégua, todo o tempo azucrinava-a, roubando beijos e mais beijos da mesma, coisa que a outra não sabia o porque de seu coração disparar, a respiração falhar e o rosto ficar corado.

• _**Devo estar ficando louca.. **_

Sakura suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia. Ajeitou-se, e voltou a deitar na enorme cama de casal que havia no quarto. Suas roupas agora eram todas vestidos que pareciam mais de bonecas; Sasori fazia questão de vê-la daquele jeito. Segundo o mesmo, Sakura era sua obra de arte, sua raridade.

• _**Por que eu ? **_

Perguntas e mais perguntas rodeavam a mente da rosada. Por que logo ela ? O que ela tinha de tão especial ? Não sabia dizer. Escutou uma singela batida na porta, e suspirou, seu sossego acabara. Sasori entrava no quarto, estiloso como sempre utilizando uma calça social na cor negra e uma blusa em um tom de vinho escuro, quase negro. Sakura utilizava um vestido de boneca verde com detalhes em branco.

O ruivo andou até a risada, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Vendo como a mesma estava se contraiu no canto da cama, o outro riu e lançou os malditos fios de chakra na rosada, que se viu paralisada e puxada para o colo dele. Imediatamente corou. Estava fraca, e mesmo que tentasse, não teria muito o que fazer, afinal a situação estava a favor dele.

- Por que foge de mim, minha boneca ? – Perguntou o ruivo acariciando os cabelos dela, fazendo a outra ficar emburrada.

- Não sou sua boneca. Me solte. – Disse tentando se soltar.

- Não mesmo.. – Apertou mais a outra para si que sem querer soltou um leve suspiro, o que não passou desapercebido pelo ruivo, que sorriu de lado e aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela. Começou a dar leves beijos no local.

Sakura suspirou, e sentiu suas resistências irem acabando aos poucos; Aquela sua região era deveras sensível. Sasori foi deitando por cima da garota, e suas mãos exploravam os seios delicados, descendo pela cintura frágil, em quanto os lábios ainda trabalhavam no pescoço da mesma. Um gemido baixo saíra dos lábios da outra que se recriminou mentalmente, e parecendo voltar a si, empurrou o ruivo com pressa abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Por favor Sasori, Saia. – Pediu com a voz entre-cortada. O outro sorriu, e se aproximou dela, roubando-lhe um beijo. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Sakura suspirou.

• _**O que eu faço agora ?**_

-

Sasori do outro lado da parede agora dera um sorriso, vendo o corpo reagir ao corpo da outra que tanto desejava. Riu de si mesmo tão.. Humano. Levou as mãos aos cabelos ruivos. Humano. Era isso que virara. Suspirou, e seguiu pelo corredor, passando pelos cômodos luxuosos da casa.

• _**Os dias passam.. As noites chegam. E ainda terei ela para mim. **_

Com esses pensamentos, ele se trancafiou no quarto. Sabia que Konoha estava se aproximando, sentia isso. E isso só deixaria as coisas mais difíceis.

-

Por mais que se tente e tente, o veneno corre entre suas veias. Por mais que se seja uma flor, o veneno entra em suas entranhas e faz a flor definhar, e virar o veneno. A cada dia, Sakura sentia que estava mudando. Parava e pensava sobre Konoha. O que ela dera para si ? Força, talvez. Felicidade ? Raros momentos. Teve sua família morta, seus amigos se afastaram com suas próprias famílias. O que aconteceria e seria dela agora em diante ? Nada. Amenos que se juntasse com o Akasuna.. Quem sabe ?

-

Pessoas, eu sei que o capítulo está pequeno.. Mas, acho que está engolível.. Well, está aí. Logo postarei o próximo ! Kisses


	4. Noites

Oláa Minnaa ! Me desculpem o sumiço, realmente x_x.. Mais é que, como já disse, estudo em colégio militar, e estava em semana de provas.. Aí já viu, correria total. Maas, estou aqui, com mais um capítulo ! Agradecimentos especiais a : Darknee-chan, Demetria Blackwell, Paty-kon-chan, Tsuki-kawaii-chan, Bruna Lopes, hana-chann, Belle Sharingan e UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL . Realmente, muito obrigada Pelas Reviews, mas eu sinceramente ainda não sei o que responder o_o.. Então, faço um enorme agradecimento, e que saibam que isso está me ajudando muito a continuar a ter inspiração ! ='D.. E pessoas, estarei mudando a Fic para " Rated M ", porque com certeza terá Hentai !

-

Noites.

Para Sakura, as noites eram os piores momentos. Nas noites, aquele lugar medonho, ficava apenas iluminado por candelabros e velas, e parecia que durante a noite, uma forte ventania sempre sacudia o local. Era durante a noite que Sakura ficava mais sozinha, Sasori não a importunava durante este horário. Era esse horário que a garota se lamentava, se remoia lembrando-se de tudo que passou. Raros momentos felizes, muitas perdas, muitas lembranças ruins que queria apagar..

Suspirou mais uma vez; Não saberia dizer ao certo quantas vezes havia suspirado, pois agora era o que mais fazia. A garota agora se banhava com calma, lavando as madeixas róseas, e descansando na grande banheira que havia no banheiro de seu quarto. Levantou-se, e enrolou-se na toalha, ainda com a água escorrendo-lhe pelo corpo.

Se mirou no espelho. Estava bela como sempre; Porém a ausência de sol fazia com que a pele antes corada da garota, ficasse totalmente pálida. Afinal, pelo que pode contar, estava trancafiada naquele lugar a cerca de quase sete meses. Suspirou, e foi saindo do banheiro.

Seus passos foram calmos até a porta, e logo abriu-a, andando para o mesmo. Porém na hora em que a rosada observou bem o quarto, seu rosto adquiriu o tom escarlate; Observando-na em uma poltrona no canto do quarto encontrava-se Sasori, com um belo de um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. O mesmo vestia somente uma calça de moletom preta, sem camisa, exibindo seu belo e malhado físico, o que a med-nin percebeu muito bem, e corou mais ainda.

- S-sasori.. O que faz aqui ? – A mesma tentava manter-se impassível, porém realmente estava difícil.

- Oras, tenho motivos para vir ver minha boneca ? – Sorriu de lado, fazendo um movimento com a mão, e logo no momento seguinte a rosada se encontrava a sua frente, sendo puxada pelas linhas de Chakra – Pelo que me conste, tenho todo o direito de vir aqui.. – Riu e com um singelo movimento de dedo, a toalha que envolvia o corpo da toalha foi ao chão, fazendo com que uma exclamação de vergonha saísse dos lábios dela.

- S-sasori ! Por favor, saia para que eu me vista . – Levou os braços até a frente do corpo, tentando esconder – _Inutilmente_ – Os fartos seios.

- Hmm.. Não. – Puxou a rosada para seu colo, e riu levemente devido a vergonha dela. Levou os lábios até o pescoço da mesma, dando alguns beijos nele. – Você me faz me sentir bem.. Tão vivo.. Como se a eternidade não fosse nada perto do que eu sinto com você, minha boneca.. – Disse o ruivo entre beijos.

- S-sasori.. – Sakura suspirou, e fechou os olhos. Suas resistências não mais existiam com o ruivo; Estava se entregando a ele, sabia disso. Sua sanidade estava perdida por aí, em algum lugar que não sabia. Porém, o que ela tinha a perder ? Konoha poderia até estar atrás dela, porém a mesma sabia que não conseguiria mais voltar para lá; Não tinha forças nem motivos.

O ruivo continuou nas investidas, apertando o corpo da rosada contra si, e explorando as costas molhadas da mesma com as mãos grandes, arrancando suspiros e baixos gemidos da outra. Ele sorriu de lado, e levantou com ela em seu colo, colocando-a deitada na cama, e levantando-se em seguida.

- Vista-se.. Pode sair do quarto. Estarei lhe esperando lá embaixo.

A rosada não entendeu nada, fez que sim com a cabeça e foi se vestir. Colocou suas peças íntimas, e uma camisola rosada.

-

Sasori encontrava-se deitado no sofá da grande e luxuosa sala, decorada em vinho e preto como grande parte da sala. Seus pensamentos estavam vagando na cena anterior. Porque era tão vulnerável àquela garota ? Porque dissera aquelas coisas ? Não sabia dizer. Foi despertado pelos passos da de cabelos rosas, que descia as escadas com calma.

- Venha aqui. – Chamou Sasori, com seu jeito carinhoso, e ao mesmo tempo frio, em quanto batia com as mãos no colo, como que chamando a rosada para ficar consigo.

- Hai.. – Sakura apenas assentiu, e corada sentou-se no colo do ruivo, que levou a mão até o rosto dela.

- Está ficando cada vez mais bela.. – Elogiou.

- Obrigada.. – Respondeu, sorrindo de modo corado.

- Nem parece a garota encrenqueira e brigona que chegou aqui.. – Riu, e desceu a mão até a cintura dela.

- É que.. Eu vi que não adianta resistir.. Não vai adiantar mesmo.. – Suspirou.

- Ainda quer sair daqui ? – Olhou para a garota, sério, e até mesmo frio. Aquela resposta seria crucial para os seus planos.

- Eu.. Não. – Declarou, de cabeça baixa. O ruivo se surpreendeu.

- Por que ?

- Eu.. Sasori, em Konoha, eu nunca tive o carinho que você me dá. Mesmo que as vezes seja algo forçado – Sorriu levemente – Eu sinto falta disso. Em Konoha, todos os meus amigos tinham seus próprios planos, objetivos, famílias.. E eu não tenho.. Nada disso.. – Declarou em quanto algumas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos rosados. – Eu não.. Quero mais continuar na tristeza em que eu vivo lá.. Não quero.. – Começou a chorar copiosamente, e o ruivo apenas a puxou para si, abraçando-a.

Sakura encontrava-se chorando, com o corpo por sobre o de Sasori, que lhe acariciava as madeixas úmidas. Sussurrava palavras de conforto, em quanto beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça. Não sabia que carinho era esse que tinha por essa menina; Talvez fosse o amor. Suspirou, e sentiu as lágrimas dela cessarem, ela havia dormido. Sorriu e pegou a rosada no colo, levando-a até o seu quarto. Deitou a mesma, e deitou-a em seu lado. Olhou para o teto, e sentiu algo se enroscar em seu corpo; Sakura em quanto dormia abraçou Sasori com força, arrancando um sorriso do ruivo, que abraçou-a e fechou os olhos, dormindo.

• _**Que fosse bom em quanto durasse.. Ou quem sabe, seria eterno ?**_


	5. Agora e nunca é hora de dizer Adeus

Oláaa pessoas !

x Mega cara-de-pau x

Bem.. Err.. Sim, eu sumi, admito ! u_u'.. Porém, com o colégio que estou estudando agora, meldels, difícil até para respirar ! ç_ç.. Porém, aqui nesse feriado, resolvi fazer algo de útil; Terminar mais um capítulo desta fic, e pretendo postar outro amanhã. Meus agradecimentos à todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews , muito obrigada mesmo ! Por mais que sejam poucas pessoas lendo, eu já fico muuuuuuuuuito feliz em saber que alguém gosta dessa porcaria que eu escrevo ! xD.. Ah, PS: Nesse capítulo terá o Hentai. O primeiro da minha vida, por isso não me espanquem ! ç_ç

-

**Agora e nunca será a hora de dizer adeus.**

**O **dia amanhecera de forma lenta e arrastada; As nuvens continuavam no céu, e não pareciam querer sair deste tão cedo. No quarto mais sombrio da casa, a jovem de cabelos róseos dormia de forma calma, em quanto um certo ruivo lhe rodeava a cintura de forma protetora, velando por seu sono, esperando que a mesma acordasse.

Os efeitos da conversa que tivera no dia anterior com a rosada ainda se faziam presentes em Sasori. Não entendia o que sentia, o porquê de se sentir tão bem em apenas poder ficado abraçado a jovem. Suspirou, e então neste pequeno movimento, percebera que a rosada começava a se mover de forma lenta e sonolenta. A mesma esticou o corpo de forma lenta e leve, em quanto abria as grandes esmeraldas, que encontraram os olhos avermelhados do outro no momento em que foram abertas. Um belo sorriso delineou-se nos lábios rosados.

- Bom dia.. – Dissera de forma baixa e com a voz arrastada belo sono.

- Bom dia. – Respondera um Sasori sem mais sono algum na voz. – Dormiu bem ?

- Hai.. – Suas bochechas coraram levemente ao ver como havia dormido. Fez menção de levantar, porém seu corpo fora travado pelos braços fortes do ruivo.

- Onde pensa que vai ? – Indagou sério, olhando para a jovem.

- Para o meu quarto.. – Não se deixou intimidar pelo tom e pelo olhar dele. Surpreendeu-se quando no momento seguinte já era levantada da cama junto à ele, e sendo erguida nos braços do mesmo, que a carregava em direção ao próprio quarto. – S-sasori ! – Disse com a voz entre cortada.

- O que foi ? – O ruivo deu um leve sorriso de lado e continuou sua caminhada para o quarto da garota. Colocou-a no chão assim que chegaram dentro do mesmo.

- Vá tomar um banho e se trocar, logo depois dessa para tomar café. – Depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dela, deixando-a corada, e logo saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, rumando para o próprio quarto para fazer o mesmo. A rosada suspirou de forma pesada em quanto caminhava.

• _**Até quando essa paz continuará assim.. ?**_

-

" – _Café, suco, pães, bolo, queijos.. Tudo certo. "_ - O ruivo observava atentamente a mesa que colocara à pouco para que ele e sua boneca tomassem seu café da manhã. Um sorriso de canto aparecera em seus lábios; Tudo perfeito. Aproveitaria para conversar com a garota sobre seus objetivos. Suspirou, e sentou-se na cadeira da ponta da mesa, em quanto servia-se esperando a garota descer. Comia de forma calma; Toda vez que se alimentava era como se fosse a primeira vez novamente; Ficara tantos anos acostumado à não precisar comer nada, que era um tanto estranho voltar a fazê-lo.

Escutou um leve ruído, e seus olhos foram desviados da mesa para a entrada da sala, onde a sua boneca se encontrava. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios ao ver o quão bela estava.

Sakura encontrava-se perfeita; Trajava um belo vestido branco que lhe acentuava as curvas moldadas, o mesmo caía até o final das coxas da menina, próximo ao joelho, na cintura, marcando a mesma, havia uma faixa rodada que combinava perfeitamente bem com os sapatos rosados e seus cabelos, que Sasori reparou, a garota havia cortado-os novamente.

- Prefiro você assim, de cabelos mais curtos.

- O-obrigada.. – A Haruno sorriu de um jeito doce, e se dirigia a mesa. Sasori levantou, e puxou uma cadeira para a mesma sentar-se, e logo ela o fez. O ruivo sentou-se novamente, e serviu a rosada, que comia com calma junto à ele.

- Sakura.. Sobre ontem. Eu quero que me diga. Porque decidiu ficar comigo, agora falando sério ? – Perguntou o Akasuna. A rosada quase se engasgou com o suco, porém engoliu-o de forma calma, em quanto se virou para Sasori. Com um suspiro pesado, começou a falar.

- Sabe Sasori, como eu já tinha te dito antes, Konoha nunca me trouxe muita felicidade.. Quando eu era criança, tudo que eu mais queria era poder ficar no mesmo time que Uchiha Sasuke, o grande amor da minha vida naquela época. E quando eu fiquei, nossa, como eu me senti feliz ! Por mais que ele vivesse me ignorando, me chamando de irritante, eu sempre continuei a amá-lo, não importava o que houvesse. Até que houve o incidente de Orochimaru, e ele me abandonou, assim como a todos. – Respirou fundo e pausou. Ficou um tempo olhando para o nada, remoendo as lembranças de um passado que preferia que não tivesse existido. Tomou mais um gole de suco, e então voltou a falar. – Depois daquilo, eu treinei muito, muito mesmo para ficar forte e trazê-lo de volta. Foi quando eu lutei com você. – Sorriu de forma pesarosa, vendo a expressão do ruivo, impassível. Provavelmente com ciúmes de Sasuke. – E te 'matei', digamos assim. Desde então, só continuei a treinar e a treinar. Tentamos resgatar Sasuke várias vezes, todas elas falhas.. Até que houve a guerra contra a Akatsuki, e ele voltou por conta própria depois dessa. Porém eu não tinha mais sentimentos por ele.. Vivia no meu mundo. Todos os meus amigos haviam se arranjado; Cada um casado, ou com alguém que amava namorando.. Naruto virou Hokage ! E ninguém parecia se lembrar de mim.. Egoísta essa minha idéia, eu sei, porém era verdade. Por isso, eu só vivia em meus plantões, e treinando, para ficar mais e mais forte. E eu não era feliz.. Até que você me seqüestrou. – A rosada abriu um de seus genuínos sorrisos calmos, o que fez o ruivo se sentir bem, e sorrir também. – E é por isso..

- Hm.. – Ele sorriu, e levou a mão até o rosto da rosada, em uma leve carícia. – Certo. Saiba que eu sempre te protegerei, minha pequena boneca.

- Eu também, Sasori.. – Sorriu, e assim o café continuou, logo depois a tarde que os mesmos passaram juntos conversando.

• _**A vida seria muito boa, se somente fosse constituída de momentos bons. Aquele dia seria marcante na vida da Haruno; Um dos melhores dias da sua vida. Porém, um dos piores também.. **_

-

A noite chegara com todo o seu esplendor, as estrelas brilhavam no céu negro, e o vento novamente tomava conta daquele local. Em seu quarto, Sakura agora encontrava-se sozinha, sentada em um sofá em frente a janela, observando a mesma. Mal ou bem, sentia falta de todos.. Porém estava feliz assim. Sorriu. Para quem queria matar o ruivo, agora estava muito bem até. Um barulho chamou sua atenção; A porta foi aberta, e novamente fechada. Passos, e então sentiu que alguém se sentava atrás de si, e a envolvia com os braços fortes.

- Boa noite.. – Sorriu a rosada.

- Boa noite.. – Respondeu de forma calma, em quanto levava os lábios ao pescoço dela, respirando fundo o perfume natural de sua flor, e aplicando alguns beijos ali, deixando a menina arrepiada. – No que está pensando ? – Perguntou curioso.

- Nada de importante. – Sorriu, e o ruivo aumentava as carícias em seu pescoço.

- Nada mesmo ? – Perguntou em quanto mordiscava a pele da rosada.

- N-nada mesmo.. – Respondeu gaguejando. Fechou os olhos.

O ruivo envolveu a rosada, e virou-a para si novamente, a pegando no colo. Grudou seus lábios aos dela, e foi caminhando até a cama, onde depositou-a e deitou seu corpo por cima do dela. Um leve suspiro abandonara os lábios da rosada, que agora acariciava as costas do ruivo com calma. O outro, por sua vez, explorava a boca da rosada com a língua ávida, e suas mãos passaram por baixo da saia do vestido dela, levantando-o sem pressa, até que tirou-o e jogou em algum canto do quarto. Levantou o corpo e contemplou a bela visão que tinha abaixo de si. Sakura olhou para ele, corada com o olhar analisador. Sasori sorriu vendo que a mesma ficara encabulada; Logo descera os lábios até a barriga dela, dando alguns beijos ali arrancando leves risadas doces da Haruno, o que só fazia o outro ficar cada vez mais maravilhado; Ela era doce, porém ao mesmo tempo provocante com seus olhares inocentes. O ruivo sorria; Sabia muito bem que a rosada ainda era virgem pela maneira como ela reagia ao seus toques, e isso só fez o mesmo desejar cada vez mas. Porém um estalo lhe ocorreu ao ver a expressão um pouco assustada da Haruno. Subiu o corpo, e sussurrou no ouvido dela de forma baixa.

- Você quer continuar, ou prefere que eu pare ? – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela de forma calma.

- N-não pare.. – Respondeu de forma baixa, suspirando levemente. Era tudo o que queria.

Sorriu, e então levou as mãos ao fecho do sutiã dela, abrindo-o sem pressa. Observou os seios perfeitos de Sakura, fartos, e ao mesmo tempo delicados. Levou uma das mãos grandes à um deles, massageando-o de forma calma, deliciado com os baixos gemidos que ela deixava escapar. Levou os lábios ao outro seio, onde beijava-o de forma calma, e passava a língua quente pelo mamilo rosado, e gemidos mais altos escapavam dos lábios da Haruno. Ele sorria, e continuara, alternando os seios. Teve uma tremenda surpresa quando a Haruno levantou o corpo, e virou-se, ficando por cima dele, com um leve sorriso tímido nos lábios. A mesma levou as mãos a camisa dele, abrindo cada botão com calma, e jogando-a em algum canto. Desceu o corpo, e seus lábios se guiaram até o pescoço do ruivo, onde beijos eram distribuídos.

O ruivo suspirou, e fechou os olhos. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas da garota, e hora ou outra desciam maliciosas até o bumbum dela, onde apertava levemente e logo voltava para as costas da mesma. Sakura descia os lábios pelo abdome trabalhado do Akasuna, beijando cada músculo, e acariciando com seu jeito delicado. Logo o Akasuna não aguentara mais, invertera as posições, ficando sobre o corpo delicado sem jogar totalmente seu peso; Suas mãos apressadas desceram pelo corpo dela, se desfazendo da última peça que ali restara; Levou a mão até a parte mais íntima da Haruno, acariciando-a com calma. Viu o rosto dela se contorcer de prazer, e as bochechas ficarem ainda mais rosadas; Um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Sasori somente sorria, de um jeito malicioso e ao mesmo tempo admirado com tamanha perfeição. Acariciava o clitóris dela de forma lenta e torturante para a Haruno. Vendo que logo a mesma chegaria ao seu limite, tirou os dedos dali, e levou-os aos lábios, provando do gosto da Haruno em um gesto um tanto pervertido. Ele sorriu, e se desfez das próprias calças, deitando novamente o corpo sobre o da Haruno. Encaixou o membro na entrada do íntimo dela, e levou os lábios ao ouvido dela, suas mãos acarinhavam o rosto dela de forma calma.

- Quer mesmo continuar, Sakura.. ?

- Hai.. – Respondeu baixa e temerosa. Levou as mãos pelas costas do ruivo, abraçando-o e ali permanecendo.

- Certo..

Tendo sua resposta, o Akasuna penetrou de forma calma a cavidade da Haruno, vendo que a mesma fazia uma careta de dor. Quando seu membro estava por completo dentro dela, viu que uma lágrima saía dos olhos da Haruno. Fez menção de se retirar de dentro dela, porém a Haruno o impediu, apertando-o mais forte contra si.

- Não pare.. – Disse baixa e manhosa.

- Hn..

O Ruivo começou com movimentos lentos de vai e vem, e vendo que aos poucos a expressão da Haruno se tornava de prazer, aumentou o ritmo.

Seus lábios se tocavam de formas constantes; O momento que partilhavam ficava cada vez mais prazeroso com os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e intensos do Akasuna; Sakura suspirava e gemia contra os lábios dele, que acariciavam os seus. E então, o clímax; Os corpos se uniram de forma mais urgente, e gemidos saíram de ambos os lábios. Sasori suspirou, seu corpo caiu ao lado do da jovem. Virou-a para si, e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu te amo, Sakura..- Revelou de supetão, fazendo a rosada levar um tremendo susto. Porém a mesma também sorriu.

- Também amo você, Sasori-kun. – Sorriu de forma meiga, se aninhando nos braços do outro.

- Hm..

Descansaram um pouco, até que o Akasuna se levantou da cama, deu a volta na mesma e pegou a rosada no colo. Andou com ela com calma, espalhando-lhe beijos na face, arrancando sorrisos meigos da mesma. Assim que chegou ao banheiro, não soltou a Haruno e ligou o chuveiro, entrando em baixo da água quente com ela. Colocou-a no chão, e abraçou-a, permitindo que a água molhasse os corpos unidos. Levou os lábios até o ouvido dela, onde sussurrou com calma.

- Minha Sakura.. Eu nunca irei dizer Adeus.. Você será minha para sempre, certo ?

- H-hai.. – Respondeu a Haruno com um sorriso.

Um banhava o outro com calma, Sasori lavou os cabelos de Sakura e a mesma fez isso nele também. A paz que reinava em ambos era algo estranhamente perfeito; Finalmente tinham uma sincronia, um ao outro, alguém para amar e ficar feliz. De repente, Sakura não sentia mais falta de seus amigos que um dia a fizeram feliz, pois nenhum Deles tinha feito-a tão feliz como o ruivo estava fazendo.

Nenhum deles, tinha amado-a daquela forma tão devastadora. Tão perfeita, e tão viciante.

Assim que terminaram o banho, ambos foram para o quarto se vestir. Em quanto Sakura enfiava um vestido corpo abaixo, Sasori já estava pronto.

Um barulho alarmou-os; Uma troca de olhares rápidos foi feita.

- O que.. ? – Sasori balbuciou, escutando mais e mais barulho. A Haruno arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

- São eles ! – Estava desesperada. Konoha havia os encontrado. Não sabia o que fazer; Porém quando deu por si Sasori já a segurava e a pegava no colo, tentando sair da mansão, porém notando que estavam totalmente cercados.

- Merda ! – Exclamou o ruivo desesperado.

Uma explosão. Uma movimentação rápida, e então foi tirada dos braços do ruivo, que por estar enfraquecido não teve como reagir as correntes de Chakra que lhe eram lançados.

- SASORI ! – Gritou desesperada a rosada, e sentiu que braços fortes e acolhedores a carregavam. – Naruto, não... ! – Sentiu a vista ir turvando; Havia levado um golpe para que adormecesse.

O ruivo levantou o rosto para Sakura, derrotado.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Sakura-chan.. – Naruto murmurou. E então, para Sakura, tudo ficou escuro.

• _**Nos melhores momentos da vida, sempre vem alguém e nos puxa o tapete. Caímos, nos machucamos, sofremos.. Porém sempre nos reerguemos.. **_

-

Reviews ? :'D.. Bem, eu não sei porque, mas eu AMEI esse capítulo ! x)..

Kisses, minna !


End file.
